Zeto returns
by Lyra-the-Silvertongue
Summary: Ha! I finally found the draft! Thus, chapter 5 is now up. Probably one of the best so far. Chapter 6 will be up as soon as I have another spare moment, but I promise it will be up within the next week.
1. Prologue

NOTE: The opening lines are from the game. I did not steal them, I'm just using them cause they sound cool ^__^. And apparently, I now need to make known that this is based off of the DEMO of the game Legend of Legaia. So PLEASE stop comparing it to the real game, since it's not based off of the actual game. Thank you.  
  
Disclaimer: Legend of Legaia is an awesome RPG, however to my disappointment I do not own it, and never will. Sorry.  
  
God created the heavens, the earth, and the seas. After creating all things in the universe, god created humans to rule over this world. Yet while possessing the wisdom of god, humans were physically weaker than the wild beasts and impulsive in spirit. Many times did the humans come close to dying out forever.  
  
Concerned about the humans' future, god gave them a mighty force with which to aid them. It was the Seru.  
  
Since the dawn of human memory, the humans lived with the creatures called Seru. The Seru lived with the humans, always obeying them and giving them special abilities to make them many times stronger than before. But that era came to an end.  
  
The Mist appeared from nowhere, causing the once peaceful Seru to rebel against the humans, attacking them at will. Those who attached to humans controlled them and turned them into evil beasts.  
  
As if forsaken by god, human civilization collapsed. Those who managed to escape the Mist inhabited the desolate regions of Legaia, protecting each other. Their faint hope was their only inspiration. But Vahn and his Ra- Seru, Meta, provided a chance for survival against the Mist, and set out to revive the 7 remaining genesis trees to rid Legaia of the Mist.  
  
* * * * * * Somewhere in the farthest regions of Legaia, a figure rose from the shadows.  
  
"So you think you've defeated me. Well, we'll see..we'll see." 


	2. Chapter 1: Vahn's homecoming

Disclaimer: No..I still don't own the characters for Legend of Legaia. I'd love to own them, but as the copyrights are extremely expensive and I am very very poor, I will never ever own them. Of course, any help would be greatly appreciated. Ha Ha, j/k.  
  
"It has been a long time since your last visit, Vahn. I wondered when you were coming back." Maya took a sip from the cup in her hand. "Tea?"  
  
"Yes, thanks," replied Vahn. Vahn went in search of a chair that wasn't too small for his tall, masculine frame. But as he stood just south of six feet, the task was not an easy one. Eventually, he found the "perfect chair" and pulled it up to the table. He watched with his dark blue eyes as Maya went over to the cupboard and retrieved a cup, and then took it and the teapot to the table. She set the cup down in front of Vahn, and proceeded to pour the tea. When it was full, she handed the cup to Vahn, who took a sip from it and sighed.  
  
"Ah, now this hits the spot. Thank you." Maya sat down across from Vahn, poured some more tea for herself, and then took a sip.  
  
"Now," she said, swallowing. "How is Mei? You haven't talked about her much. Is she all right?" Vahn swallowed, and then set the cup down. He brushed his dark hair out of his face, and then lay back in the chair.  
  
"I don't really know. I mean it has been two years since I have gone back to Rim Elm. Everything will have changed. And Mei might even be married now," said Vahn, shivering inside at the thought of Mei being married to someone other than him. Maya nodded in agreement.  
  
"Yes, that is true. So do check up on her for me? And if possible, bring her back here to see me," said Maya.  
  
"Why? Aren't you coming with me?" Vahn replied. Maya sighed, slowly taking another sip of her tea. She swallowed, and then set the cup back on the table.  
  
"About this whole coming back to Rim Elm thing. Vahn, I've worked here for 10 years, trying to earn enough money to support my husband and my daughter. Then 2 years ago, about, you come here looking for me. You tell me my husband has been killed by the Seru monsters, and I am all my daughter has left. I weep and wish I could see my daughter, and you offer to take me back to Rim Elm when you have completed your mission with the Seru. I think about it, and am still doing so when you leave to continue on. Then today, you come back, ready to take me back to Rim Elm with you. But Vahn, my home is here. I'm afraid I cannot come back with you." She sipped her tea, watching as Vahn got up with a start.  
  
"Can't come back? But.but.you have to! What about Mei?"  
  
"I'm sorry, but I can't. Mei is old enough to take care of herself."  
  
"But.but.you're her mother! She doesn't even know you're alive!" The words hit Maya hard, and she set down her cup.  
  
"She.she doesn't? But why? I thought Juno would have told her."  
  
"He told her that you were dead," said Vahn. Maya thought for a moment, then went back to her tea.  
  
"I suppose it was for the best. Juno would never do a thing like that without having a reason. He probably just wanted to protect her," said Maya.  
  
"So are you coming with me?"  
  
"No. Even though it pains me to hear that Mei does not know I am alive, but I think you can tell her. It is much easier this way." Maya finished her tea and stood up.  
  
"But.but."  
  
"I have already given you my answer Vahn," she said coldly. Realizing that she would not change her mind, Vahn finished his tea, then got his things. He said goodbye to Maya, wished her luck, and then started for Rim Elm.  
  
He traveled across the fields of Legaia, crossed the swamp of Hikoshi falls, and journeyed through the plains of Kankakee before it got too dark to travel. But by the time he had to stop, he was only 3 hours away from Rim Elm. So he set up camp beneath a nearby willow tree, and made plans to start early in the morning. He fell asleep dreaming about Mei.  
  
Morning came quickly, and Vahn started again for Rim Elm. But the day wasn't as beautiful as it had been the day before. Rain was pouring from the sky like someone pouring water out of a bucket. Thunder crashed from afar, warning that lighting was soon to follow. Vahn pulled his tunic over his head to try and shield him from the rain, but it quickly got soaked. Finally, after many hours of travel, Vahn could see the remains of the Wall around Rim Elm. Cold and soaking wet, he trudged through the mud to the city. When he reached the broken down wall, he could see the Genesis tree shining in the center of the town. He smiled at the vivid memory of reviving that tree. The Ra-Seru he had received from the tree still clung to his wrist, but contained less power than before. Meta had only spoken to Vahn a few times over the course of the journey, giving Vahn encouragement. Now he glanced at it, and smiled warmly. As he made his way to his house, he glanced at the surrounding buildings. There was the shop where Omoi had given him the boots that he still wore now. Up there on the ridge was the house of the Village Elder, the person who had sent him on his two-year quest. There was his friend Ixis' house, and Mei's house right next to it.  
  
'Mei' thought Vahn as he trudged on. There was the beach he had trained with Tetsu on; he was the one who had taught him his first art of fighting. That was where he had first met Gala, the tough comrade who had accompanied Vahn on his journey through Legaia. And here was his house. The house he had brought Mei to when the Seru had invaded Rim Elm. The house where his father and little sister Nene lived. The house he had sought refuge in when Mei's father Juno was killed. The house Noa had come barging into the night of the Seru invasion. And here it was, still almost new. He turned the doorknob and quietly walked in for it was still early and his father and sister were still asleep. He quietly walked into his room, which luckily had not been touched in his absence. He climbed into bed and pulled the warm covers over his cold, wet body. He shut his eyes, only to open them again to the sound of Nene's scream.  
  
"Father, father! Someone has come into our house! They're going to kill us! Help! Help!" Nene stood in the hall screaming at the top of her lungs. Vahn's father, Val, soon joined Nene in the hall.  
  
"Nene," he looked at the clock on the wall. "It's six in the morning! People are still sleeping and you should be to. So stop screaming and go back to bed!" Val spoke with an "I'm not afraid" tone, but he was trembling at the thought of an intruder.  
  
"But father! Someone is in here. I know I heard them." At this point, Vahn threw back the covers, causing both Nene and Val to swivel around. Val pointed his cane at Vahn.  
  
"All right, whoever is here, show yourself now!" Vahn got out of bed and stepped forward. Val turned on a light, and when he saw Vahn, he at first didn't recognize him. However, Vahn did not blame him, for he had grown taller and more muscular over the two-year period.  
  
"Who are you? What are you doing here? Why are you in my house?"  
  
"Dad, don't you recognize me? I'm your son, Vahn."  
  
"You're not my son. My son was killed in battle, trying to save our world from the evil clutches of the Seru."  
  
"Dad, I am your son. I have killed the Seru, they will never return again to Legaia. Please believe me, I'm telling the truth," said Vahn. Val looked carefully at Vahn, trying to find something that would convince him that this person was indeed his son. Then he spotted the Ra-Seru on Vahn's wrist, and finally believed him.  
  
"Vahn, my son, you are home! You are back in Rim Elm at last after two long years! Oh you don't know how glad I am to see you!" Val said, starting to cry with happiness. Nene, watching from the corner of the room, only rolled her eyes and headed back to bed. Val stepped forward and took Vahn into his arms. But upon feeling his son's wet clothes, he pulled away.  
  
"Oh Vahn, I didn't realize how wet and cold you might be. Go and take a hot bath while I find you some dry clothes." Then while Val went off in search of dry clothes, Vahn slipped into the bathtub. Upon entering the hot water, Vahn let out a big sigh.  
  
"That is much better." He scrubbed himself clean of dirt, and then got out and drained the bathtub. He wrapped a towel around himself, then waited for his father to bring him the promised clothes. A moment later, Val came in with a small bundle, which he set on the counter.  
  
"Here you go Vahn. I found you some clothes. Now I'm not sure they will fit." But Vahn had already put them on, pronouncing them a perfect fit. Val smiled at him.  
  
"I do remember that about you, always impatient. Want to do everything your way. But that's what I like most about you, Vahn."  
  
"Thanks dad."  
  
"So how about we go into the kitchen and get something to eat, son?" Val suggested.  
  
"Sure! I'm starved." Vahn replied, his stomach growling. "And I guess my stomach agrees with me." So the father and son went down to the kitchen, and soon had seated themselves around the table.  
  
"So, got your eye on any of the girls?"  
  
"Not really," replied Vahn. "But I've been looking."  
  
"Well you should get out there and search. You're almost 20, it's high time that you settle down," said Val.  
  
"I'll settle down when I'm ready." Vahn replied. "And I'm not ready right now. So could we get off the subject please?"  
  
"All right, all right. Whatever you say Vahn," replied Val. He got up and walked over to the refrigerator, trying to hold back the information that he kept deep within him. But soon, the urge to say the well-kept secret overpowered him, and it burst out with full force.  
  
"So, I heard in town that you happen to like that girl Mei." Vahn dropped his fork in surprise, and it fell to the floor with a clang. His face glowed scarlet, and he quickly ducked under the table to hide it. He picked up the fallen fork, and reemerged with a normal face.  
  
"Who told you that?" Vahn replied, trying to act casual. Val could hardly restrain himself from laughing, but took a few deep breaths and continued talking.  
  
"Everybody's talking about it. They have been ever since the day you left Rim Elm two years ago, when Mei gave you those hunting clothes.and her pendant," Val added. Vahn started to blush again, but realized something.  
  
"And, per chance, how did everybody know about that?" Vahn asked coolly. Val stammered, trying to come up with a response, but Vahn saw through him in an instant.  
  
"So.you knew that I liked Mei. Now I won't deny it, as it was probably obvious. But you had to go and TELL THE WHOLE TOWN?!?" Val stepped back, trying once again to come up with an excuse.  
  
"Well.I.uh."  
  
"No. There isn't any room for excuses. I mean, you probably thought it was good that your son had finally set his eye on a girl, and you were doing jigs about it. But there is no reason why you had to go out and tell everyone else in this god damned town that your little boy had finally fallen in love! There is no excuse for that!!" Vahn was on his feet now, screaming. Val had retreated into a corner, and stood there trembling as he listened to his son rant. But Vahn finally came to his senses, and took some deep breaths. He stepped back, and hung his head.  
  
"Sorry dad, I shouldn't have yelled at you like that." Val took hold of Vahn's shoulders.  
  
"No. It's me who should be apologizing. I shouldn't have gone out and blabbed about your private life. Will you forgive me?"  
  
"If you'll forgive me for yelling?" Val nodded.  
  
"Sure. Truce?"  
  
"Truce." The two of them shook hands, and then Vahn started toward the door.  
  
"Hey dad? I'm going over to visit a friend for a little while. I'll be back later."  
  
"Which friend?" Val asked. Vahn blushed.  
  
"Uh.just a good friend." Vahn replied. Val realized what he was trying to hide, and slyly smiled.  
  
"Okay.have a good time!" Val said as he watched Vahn go out the door.  
  
So..what do you think? Pretty good for a first try? Not good at all? Please.Please review this. I'm begging you *falls on her hands and knees* pleeeaaase. 


	3. Chapter 2: Vahn and Mei?

NOTE: Once again, this story is based off of information in the DEMO of Legend of Legaia. So if it contradicts the actual game, I'm sorry. I don't possess the actual game, so I don't know what is different and what is not. So.please don't compare this to the actual game, since it's not based off of the actual game. Thank you ^__^  
  
Disclaimer: *sigh* I still don't own this game.and it's looking less and less likely that I will ever own this game in the short life span I have. Unless of course some rich benefactor would magically appear and help me out. *rich benefactor appears suddenly*  
  
Rich benefactor: I'll help you!!!  
  
Me: O.O um.not right now.maybe later?  
  
Rich benefactor: Shucks.  
  
Me: anyway.on with the story!!!!  
  
When Vahn went out into the city, he found it full of hustle and bustle. He walked over to Mei's house, a common circular hut with a straw roof like all the other houses in Rim Elm, and knocked on her door. She opened it, looking tired, but quickly woke up at the sight of Vahn.  
  
"Vahn, you're back!" She dove into his arms. "I missed you."  
  
"I missed you too. Now is it possible that you could let me in?" She let go of him and quickly stepped aside to let him in, blushing the entire time. Vahn looked around and saw how much it had changed. The house only looked like one person lived here, instead of two like the last time he had seen it before he left. But Mei was now all alone, since her father had been killed by the Seru two years ago. Vahn was hoping to change that very soon. Mei hurriedly found two cups and offered him some tea. He took it graciously and sat down to drink it. He took a sip and lets its warmth slide down his throat. He turned to Mei, who set down her cup.  
  
"So Vahn," she asked. "Legaia is rid of the Mist now, right?"  
  
"Yes. I don't think we have any more to fear, for the Mist has been destroyed. It may have taken two years, but it was worth it." Mei sighed, and then took a sip of tea.  
  
"I'm glad, for it means you won't have to leave Rim Elm again for a long time. Now I don't have to worry about you, for you will be here." Vahn took Mei's hand, causing her to blush.  
  
"You never had to worry about me. It's only my father's job to worry about me.and it's my job to worry about you," he replied softly.  
  
"Oh." Mei's face grew dark red as the meaning of Vahn's words sunk in. "Well.I.uh.I." Vahn laughed.  
  
"Don't be so embarrassed. I really meant it."  
  
"You did?"  
  
"Of course," Vahn replied, getting up. "Well, I have to get going. I just wanted to see you for a moment before I went to see the Elder." Mei quickly got up.  
  
"You're leaving already? But you just got here!"  
  
"I know, but I have some very important business to discuss with the Elder."  
  
"It's about the Mist, isn't it?"  
  
"Well.yes."  
  
"That's not important!"  
  
"To a person who has been waiting two years, not knowing if he's still in danger of being killed by the Seru, it's important. Now I really have to go, but I promise I'll come back later, okay?"  
  
"Okay," said Mei in response, sitting back down. Vahn pushed in his chair, then bent down and kissed Mei on the cheek, whispering in her ear.  
  
"I love you Mei. I hope you know that."  
  
"I do," replied Mei. Vahn stood up, and then set off for the Village Elder's house. He reached it a half hour later (AN: I know it doesn't look like that far away in the game, but in real life it probably would be) and went in, finding the Village Elder sitting in the kitchen. He said hello, then smiled when the Elder turned around.  
  
"Vahn! You've finally returned to Rim Elm. So the Mist is defeated, yes?" Vahn nodded and the Elder smiled. "Good job, Vahn. And how about Mei's mother Maya? You found her?" Vahn nodded again. "Well, where is she? At Mei's house I would presume."  
  
"Elder, Maya did not come back with me. She wished to remain at Biron Monastery." The Elder shook his head.  
  
"I should have known. She's been there too long to leave it now. Oh well, at least she survived the Mist and the Monastery is still standing. I just wish she would have come here to see Mei. Anyway, we must let the people of Rim Elm know you have defeated the Mist. Come with me, and we'll call a town meeting."  
  
"Uh, no. Publicity isn't necessary," replied Vahn.  
  
"But they have been worried about you Vahn. They must know that you are okay."  
  
"Well."  
  
"Good, then it's settled," said the Elder.  
  
"But.uh." But finding it pointless to continue, Vahn followed the Elder to the town square.  
  
An hour later, all of the people in Rim Elm were gathered in the center of town. And what a crowd! Omoi with her husband and two sons stood up front, and Ixis and his family were close by. Mei was standing in the back, and upon catching his eye, she waved at him. Val and Nene stood by Mei, and Val gave Vahn a thumbs up. Nene just jumped up and down, screaming happily. There were also many smiling faces that Vahn didn't recognize, but he just smiled back at everyone. Then the Elder stepped up to the platform and the people quickly quieted down.  
  
"Everyone, today is a joyous day for Rim Elm. The Mist has been destroyed, never to return to Rim Elm, or Legaia itself. And our hero Vahn has returned home safely." A cheer went up from the crowd, congratulating Vahn on his safe return. He made his way to the edge of the platform, silencing the crowd.  
  
"It has been two long years since I first left Rim Elm with the purpose of saving my home. I traveled for a long time, battling monsters and gathering weapons to help me along the way. But I was scared. The mist was everywhere, and many times I didn't think I would ever see home again. Each night I prayed that I would wake up in the morning and find myself still in one piece. And when I finally reached Zeto's lair, I wasn't sure I would come out alive. But I did, and Zeto was vanquished. And on my journey home, I prayed that I would live long enough to see my home, my family and my friends, even if I died the second after. And without the help of my two friends Noa and Gala, I never would have made it back. But here I stand today, in front of all of you, giving the promise that the Seru and the Mist are gone forever." As Vahn stepped down from the podium and into the crowd, the people cheered and patted Vahn on the back. Even when Vahn disappeared into his house, the cheering continued. Nene hugged him tightly and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Oh Vahn! You're a hero!" said Nene. "You have saved us all from the Mist!"  
  
"It wasn't just me you know," Vahn said. "I did have help." But Nene wasn't listening. She just hugged him again and Val patted him on the back.  
  
"Good job, son." Vahn broke away from him, and then headed to his room, where he stayed until he felt that the crowd had left. Then, as a further precaution against running into another crowd, he went out the back door to get to the beach. He climbed up the rock wall on the right side and sat there, looking out at the vast ocean. He thought about the night the Seru invaded Rim Elm, and what had happened just before the invasion.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"The hunters have returned! Open the door!" A voice shouted. Vahn, only 18 then, went to see. The guard opened the door, and two hunters walked through. A little boy ran up to one of them shouting excitedly. But the look on the hunter's face was solemn as he motioned to the others. Four more hunters came through the door, carrying a stretcher on which a fallen hunter lay. His body was covered in dirt and blood, and he had a fierce look on his face. Vahn stood there flabbergasted until a woman spoke up.  
  
"Father?" Mei came forth, and only then did Vahn realize that the hunter was Juno. Mei saw her father's mangled body and began to cry. She took his hand and pleaded for him to open his eyes. When that didn't work, she fell to her knees and sobbed. Vahn came up and comforted her, putting an arm around her shoulder. The hunters carried Juno's body to Mei's house, and cleaned his body of the blood and dirt. Vahn, feeling sad and sorry for Mei, went to his house and tried to sleep. He tossed and turned for an hour, unable to sleep because of the feelings in his heart for Mei. Eventually, he cried himself to sleep.  
  
In the middle of the night, Vahn awoke to the sound of a pounding outside of the wall. He went to investigate, and saw the evil Seru had somehow managed to break down the wall around Rim Elm, and were invading the city. Vahn and the others went to fight the Seru, and beat all of them that they could see. Vahn then remembered that Mei was alone, and quickly took her over to his house. Unsure of the fate of Rim Elm, he went down to pray to the Genesis tree, and received Meta. Then he, with the help of the other people in Rim Elm and their prayers, revived the Genesis tree, pushing back the Mist and destroying the Seru in Rim Elm. Exhausted, he fell asleep to the sound of Mei's voice calling his name.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Vahn?" A voice said behind him, breaking his train of thought. He turned around and saw Mei. He breathed a little easier. "Sorry if I scared you, Vahn." Mei sat down next to him.  
  
"Do you miss your father, Mei?" Vahn asked, looking at her. She nodded her head, trying to hold back tears.  
  
"Yes I do. I miss him more than anything. But I know he is happy in the valley of Noaru for he is with mother again." Vahn took her hand, then told her that her mother was alive and working at Biron Monastery. Mei cried, then smiled.  
  
"I never could really believe she had died, like father said." She wiped the tears from her eyes. Vahn put his arms around her, and together they looked at the sunset.  
  
When it got dark, they walked down the rock ledge to Mei's house. They held hands as they walked, talking and laughing. When they reached her house, they said goodbye to each other, but neither had the nerve to leave. Gathering up his courage, Vahn kissed Mei, holding her close. He let go, then walked back to his house, leaving Mei standing on her porch in shock. When he got home, he got into bed. He lay there, thinking about Mei, until he finally decided he couldn't take it anymore.  
  
So, in the morning, Vahn got up early and went to visit Mei. He knocked lightly on the door, and Mei sleepily opened it. However, when she saw Vahn, she quickly ushered him in. When the door was shut safely behind them, she turned to Vahn.  
  
"Vahn? What the heck are you doing here at 5 in the morning?!?"  
  
"Uh.couldn't sleep?" Vahn shrugged. Mei gave him an angry glare.  
  
"Oh, so you figured that if you couldn't sleep, then I shouldn't either?!?"  
  
"I guess." Vahn replied quietly.  
  
"Well.luckily for you, I had just woken up."  
  
"I can tell," replied Vahn.  
  
"So what's the real reason you came to visit me?"  
  
"I came to issue an invitation," Vahn said. "An evening picnic on the beach, just you and me."  
  
"That sounds like fun," replied Mei.  
  
"I was hoping you'd say that since I really couldn't have an evening picnic on the beach with just any girl."  
  
"Oh." The color rose in Mei's cheeks.  
  
"And besides, there is a certain reason for this picnic."  
  
"Really? What is it?"  
  
"It's a secret," replied Vahn. "And don't try bugging me about it cause I'm not telling." He playfully stuck out his tongue at her. She pushed him towards the door, laughing.  
  
"Now don't you worry about the food, I'll take care of that."  
  
"But it's my picnic! I invited you, it's my job to take care of the food."  
  
"Vahn, you're a guy. Guys always screw up when it comes to food." (AN: I don't really think this way.both girls and guys can be good cooks).  
  
"They do not!" replied Vahn. But secretly he was glad she wanted to take care of the food, as he was not a very good cook. "Fine, you can take care of the food." Mei smirked at him.  
  
"I'm glad you saw it my way. However, do bring drinks, since I'm out." Mei said to him as he opened the door.  
  
"Okay, sounds simple enough." Vahn replied as he went out the door. "I'll see you tonight then?"  
  
"Of course, now go!" Mei laughed as she waved goodbye to Vahn. When he was out of sight, she went back inside. "Now I wonder what he's hiding from me. Oh well, I'll find out tonight. Now, off to making delicacies for tonight's picnic."  
  
Meanwhile, Vahn ran to his house and flung open the door. Val and Nene were there, fixing breakfast. Val turned around then went back to cooking.  
  
"Good morning Mr. Hero. You're certainly up early. I would have thought you'd sleep in till lunch. So, would you like some breakfast?" He said, holding up the pan.  
  
"Sure, I'm starving." Vahn sat down at the table as Val placed a plate and cup in front of Vahn. Vahn dived into it, spraying food crumbs everywhere.  
  
"Whoa, slow down! You act like you haven't eaten in days! Eat more." Val looked around at the mess of crumbs on the floor. "Feed the birds less, they're fat enough already." Vahn looked up, his plate now empty.  
  
"Sgorry, gad," he said with a mouthful of food. "I'b realgy hungwy." He swallowed.  
  
"Hungry? Gees.you acted like this was your first meal in weeks. When was the last time you ate a hearty meal?"  
  
"An hour ago.I think." Val's jaw dropped, and Nene laughed so hard she almost dropped the plate she was holding.  
  
"Okay, where are you hiding all that food? I know you couldn't have eaten anymore for at least two days after last night. You had 10 helpings of food, plus five pieces of cake. How could you be hungry?"  
  
"I could show you where it is, if you want to know," Vahn replied. Fearing the worst, both Val and Nene shook their heads.  
  
"That won't be necessary. I believe you. No need to go and barf all over my table." Vahn laughed, then went back to his 2nd helping of food. An hour later, he had eaten all of his breakfast, plus the rest of his father's and his little sister's. The now empty pans lay on the stove.  
  
"What a meal! I don't think I'll eat again until dinner," said Vahn.  
  
"Trust me Vahn, you will," replied Nene as she cleared away the pans. As she did, Vahn stole a glance at his sister. At 13, she still had a little kid's body, but it wouldn't be for too much longer. He knew she was growing up, but couldn't bring himself to face it.  
  
"What are you looking at, Vahn?" asked Nene.  
  
"Oh, nothing," he replied, coming out of his stupor. But he stood up and retired to his room, first stopping to get a couple of drinks out of the cupboard. He sat down on his bed for a moment, then took a small box out of the drawer of his desk. He opened it, looked at it for a moment, and then closed it again. He finally set it on his desk, and lay down on the bed. As he looked at the ceiling, he thought of Mei, and his reason for the picnic.  
  
"Oh Mei, tonight you will finally know exactly how much I care for you."  
  
Ah ha! Another cliffhanger. But I'm guessing that you all are smart enough to figure out what comes next. However, it may be awhile before you find out, due to many school projects that are being dumped on me at once. I might try and get the next chapter up during Thanksgiving break, but I think I may be gone. So just be patient with me.  
  
Rich Benefactor: Now can we buy the copyrights?  
  
Me: NO!!!!! I'm glad you're willing to help but I don't want any copyrights!!!! I was trying to be funny!!!!  
  
Rich Benefactor: oh. Are you sure?  
  
Me: OO; yes.I'm positive. NOW GO AWAY!!!!! *rich benefactor walks away mumbling* sorry bout that. See you again in chapter 3! 


	4. Chapter 3: Happiness in Death

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Legaia. End of story.  
  
Vahn stayed in his bedroom and read until it was almost dark. He thought about going to bed, but then he remembered he was supposed to meet Mei on the beach with the drinks. He bolted out of bed, grabbed the drinks, tossed a quick goodbye at his father and little sister who were eating dinner, and ran down towards the beach. Luckily for him, Mei was not there yet so he sat down on the sand and watched the waves.  
  
"Vahn?" Mei came up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. He looked behind him and smiled when he saw it was Mei. He helped her sit down on the sand, and took the basket from her. However, she slapped his hand and took it back.  
  
"Nope, no peeking. You'll just have to be patient." So he sat and softly scowled as she got out the sandwiches. The two then sat there, eating and laughing, enjoying their privacy. However, if either of them had looked towards the cave, they would have seen two figures watching them.  
  
"Daddy, why are we spying on Vahn?" asked Nene. Val swallowed.  
  
"Well, we have to make sure he's okay. We don't want him to be killed by an evil Seru." Nene crossed her arms.  
  
"Please. You can't expect me to fall for that one. The Seru are gone, and don't even try to say that Mei might be a Seru monster in disguise. Any other excuses are welcome at this time, if you're up for another rebuking." Val trembled slightly, causing a smirk to appear on Nene's face. But it was quickly wiped off, and she turned to her father. "Why did you make me come anyway? What use am I to your espionage," she said with a slightly exaggerated tone.  
  
"You're not old enough to stay home by yourself."  
  
"Daddy, I'm 14! I'm plenty old enough to stay home by myself."  
  
"Fine. You are old enough to stay home by yourself, but I don't want you at home by yourself. The last time I left you alone you decided it would be fun to start a cat sitting business. I was cleaning up cat puke for days."  
  
"So the cat-sitting thing wasn't a good idea at the time. I was only 10!"  
  
"It happened 4 months ago." "Oh." Nene quickly dropped the subject, crossing her arms. Val smiled weakly and turned his attention back to Vahn and Mei. They now appeared to be devouring something that looked like cake. However, in a fit of anger, Nene slapped him across the head, sending him backwards into the canoe in the cave.  
  
"What the hell was that for?!?"  
  
"For being a stupid jerk with no sense of reasoning." Val laughed, but quickly quieted when he saw Nene glaring at him again. So he sat in the canoe, talking with Nene, and sneaking quick glances over at Vahn and Mei now and again. But the fun didn't last for long. The canoe platform, which now had too much weight in it, snapped. And Nene, who happened to be sitting halfway under the canoe, screamed as it fell on top of her. Upon hearing several snapping sounds, Val jumped out and called to Nene.  
  
Meanwhile, Vahn heard Nene's scream echo in the cave, and he went to see what it was. Mei followed behind him, and when they reached the cave they found Val standing by the canoe panicking, and asked what happened.  
  
"I don't know, but Nene is under there," Val replied, wringing his hands. Vahn quickly picked up an end of the canoe, and with his father's help he lifted it up and out of the way. Underneath, moving slightly, was Nene.  
  
"Nene! Are you okay?" asked Vahn.  
  
"I don't know. I can't move my body," she replied weakly.  
  
"Just don't move, okay? We'll get you to a doctor." Vahn picked her up and quickly set off for the Village Elder's house, where the doctor resided.  
  
"Slow down Vahn! I can't walk that fast!" yelled Mei as she ran after him. He slowed up enough for her to catch up, then quickly set off at a fast pace again so as to get to the Elder's in time. Mei tried to keep up as best as she could, but fell far behind. But she somehow found the necessary energy to keep going, and kept running.  
  
Meanwhile, Vahn reached the Elder's house and frantically knocked on the door. Upon seeing Vahn, the Elder ushered him in. Vahn set Nene down on one of the beds while the Elder fetched the doctor from the next room. The doctor hurried in, and gave Nene a quick examination. Mei snuck in not long afterward, and watched from the door as the doctor gave Vahn the bad news.  
  
"Her rib cage is pretty much shattered, along with most of the other bones in her body. Her internal organs are pretty much sliced up. I don't know if she'll survive the night."  
  
"You don't know? What do you mean you don't know?" Vahn shouted out suddenly. "You're a doctor! You're supposed to be able to fix this." He sat down on the floor, crying. "She's my sister, I can't lose her." Mei slowly came over to kneel beside him, holding his head against her shoulder. The Elder looked at them, then back to Nene. The doctor shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"I'll try, but I don't know if anything will work." Vahn quickly thanked him. Then the Elder came over to where Vahn and Mei were sitting, and sat down in front of them.  
  
"Maybe you should go home now, Vahn. You've done all you can do, and you need your rest. You can come back in the morning." Vahn nodded, and with Mei's help he got up and headed for the door. She walked him home, and opened the door for him.  
  
"Remember Vahn, if you need me I'll always be here for you."  
  
"Thanks Mei. Sorry about our picnic, though. I didn't expect this to happen."  
  
"Nobody ever does, Vahn. It's ok though, we can finish our picnic another time." She planted a kiss on his forehead. "Good night Vahn." She watched him disappear into his house and then walked off. Vahn slowly walked to his room, passing the closed door of his father's room. He lay down on his bed, and pulled the covers up to his chin. That night he cried himself to sleep.  
  
In the morning, both Vahn and Val got dressed and headed over to the Elder's house to check on Nene. But the sight that greeted them only added to their sorrow. Nene was alive, as the Elder told them, but she was fading fast. It was a miracle, the doctor said, that she had even made it through the night. Her injuries were too great, and there was nothing he could do. The two of them quickly went to Nene's bedside. Val stood by the end of the bed, while Vahn moved closer and held Nene's hand. She opened her eyes, and in a feeble voice spoke to Vahn.  
  
"Vahn?"  
  
"Yes Nene, I'm here."  
  
"Am I going to be okay?" Vahn tearfully looked away, unable to find the courage to tell her the truth. Val came over and put his hand on Vahn's shoulder, and Vahn put his hand over it.  
  
"No," was the answer that eventually came. Nene cried a little, but kept talking anyway.  
  
"Vahn, I'm really scared. I don't want to die, I don't want to leave you and papa." Vahn squeezed her hand.  
  
"You won't leave is. You'll always be here, with us, and everyone else," said Vahn, choking back tears. Nene looked to Val, who nodded his head. Nene then looked back at Vahn.  
  
"Really? Are you sure?"  
  
"I'm sure, Nene. And dad is sure too." Nene smiled, then squeezed Vahn's hand. Val watched in silence, the tears flowing down his cheeks. Nene beckoned him to come closer, and took his hand. She squeezed it gently, knowing that her time had come.  
  
"I love you both, and I'll always be there for you when you need me."  
  
"Yes Nene," said Vahn, wiping away his tears. Nene smiled one last time before closing her eyes forever. Vahn could no longer hold back any more tears. They came flooding down his cheeks as he looked at his sister. As for Val, he just stood there, caressing her hand, not ready to believe that she was dead. And it was then that the tears he had held back broke through. Val let go of her hand and went to help Vahn get up, tears staining his cheeks. He helped Vahn to the door.  
  
"I know how you feel, son. I'm going to miss her too. Why don't you go over to Mei's house for a while? I'm going to stay here and get Nene's funeral in order." Vahn nodded silently, and headed towards Mei's house. When he arrived, he lightly knocked on the door. Upon seeing his condition Mei hurried him inside.  
  
"Vahn, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nene died." Vahn said between sobs. Mei put her arm around his shoulders, helping him to the table. The two of them sat down, and from that point Mei just listened as Vahn told her about Nene, and all of his memories of her. Vahn told her about the first time he had seen Nene, just after she was born and how even though he acted like he hated her, he didn't. Many a time did Vahn have to stop during this time because he was crying too hard to continue. But Mei was patient and handed him tissues.  
  
After a while, Vahn stopped telling Mei about Nene, as he could not say anymore, so he just sat and sobbed with his head on the table, asking himself why Nene had to die. Eventually, Vahn lifted his head up. His face was red from all his crying and his eyes looked bloodshot. He got up, saying he had to leave, and Mei showed him to the door. He thanked her for everything, then headed home. When he got home, he found his father at the kitchen table crying. The two of them sat together sobbing, then both went to bed.  
  
A week later, everyone had gathered on the beach to pay their last respects to Nene. Vahn watched from the back as the Village Elder delivered a eulogy.  
  
"She was always cheerful and kind to everyone here. When you met her, she seemed to always have a smile on her face. But now, as we send her to the Valley of Noaru, her smile will only shine for those in the valley. So Feruti, god of the seas, please take good care of our little Nene. Guide her to the valley and help her find eternal happiness." Two soldiers then came up and pushed her coffin into the tide. Vahn could only sob as he watched his only sister being carried beyond the rising sun. Mei rested his head on her shoulder and left it there, letting him cry. For he had once comforted her when she had lost someone close to her. After a while, he stopped crying, but his eyes were puffy. He started to walk away from the beach, and Mei went with him, putting her arm around him. Meanwhile, Val stood on the beach for another moment, thinking about all the times he had enjoyed with Nene. He remembered how he had comforted her when her mother had died, and how beautiful she had looked when she had been born. He had been looking forward to someday walking her down the aisle, but now all of his hopes and dreams for her floated away with her coffin. So he just stood there, watching her coffin bob in the waves, never really wanting to leave.  
  
Meanwhile, Vahn and Mei went to Mei's house, and sat down on the couch to rest for a while. Remembering they had never finished the picnic, Vahn suggested that they go to the beach that night to finish it. Mei agreed, and Vahn put his arm around her. The two of them watched the sunset from her window as they got the picnic stuff ready.  
  
At last, Val went back to his house, but his face was dark red. He made a cup of coffee (he wasn't all that fond of tea) and sat down at the table. Memories of Nene flooded his head, and his tears made ripples in the coffee. He finally gave up and went to bed, leaving the cup of coffee sitting on the table, full.  
  
After a while, Vahn and Mei finally went down to the beach. The two of them sat on the sand and opened the picnic basket, spreading the food out on the blanket.  
  
"These sandwiches are delicious, Mei! I can't believe how good these are!" said Vahn, munching on a sandwich.  
  
"Thank you Vahn," she replied, blushing. Vahn laid down his sandwich, suddenly remembering the main reason he had asked Mei on a picnic in the first place.  
  
"Mei?" Vahn said, causing her to turn her head.  
  
"Yes, Vahn?" Vahn took her hands in his.  
  
"Mei, you know I love you more than anything. The entire time I've known you; you have done nothing but brighten up my life. I can't live my life without you anymore." He paused, taking a slow, deep breath to calm the butterflies that fluttered in his stomach. He was overcome with emotion and wanted to tell her more than anything. The hard part was getting the words out. He looked into her eyes and put his hand in his pocket.  
  
"Mei.please.be my wife?" He pulled out the small black box he had kept hidden and opened it, revealing a golden ring.  
  
"What? Vahn, what do you mean? Why are you doing this?" Mei asked, trying to fight back the tears of happiness that flooded her eyes.  
  
"I love you Mei, like I said. I want to be with you forever." Mei looked at the ring again, the slowly nodded, unable to say anything. She no longer could hold back the tears and she smiled happily as he put the ring on her hand, and then gently kissed her. They pulled away, and he wiped the tears off her face.  
  
"You know I love you Mei."  
  
"And I love you too, Vahn." They held each other, watching the moon, but Vahn remembered his father, and said he had to leave. Mei offered him a place at her house to stay, so he wouldn't have to go home, but he politely refused. He started to walk home, both happy about his future life with Mei and sad about Nene's death. But he managed to whistle a happy tune as he walked.  
  
When he finally got to his house, he opened the door quietly, figuring that his father was asleep, trying to cheer himself up over Nene's death. But the sight that greeted him said otherwise. He found the house a mess, fragments of wood and metal spread everywhere. And blood covered everything. It was like someone had painted blood all over the walls. Vahn went into the next room and let out a gasp. He fainted and his body fell to the floor, right next to the mangled and bloody body already there.  
  
Yet another cliffhanger.ha ha. I just love cliffhangers, don't you? However I already know what happens next.and you have to wait for the next chapter!!!! A side note, all of the chapters after this are kind of short. Ran out of ideas. Stay tuned! 


	5. Chapter 4: The return of Zeto?

Disclaimer: I think we all know by now that I don't own anything. So on with the story! *falls asleep*  
  
"Did you hear about Val?" were the first words out on the street the next morning. It spread like wildfire, and by noon, everyone had visited Vahn at least once to comfort him in his time of need. Vahn finally decided to lock his door, for every five minutes, someone burst through the door. However, he did let Mei in when she came. Once that problem had been solved he sat there on the bed, thinking. Suddenly, a horrendous idea popped into his head, and he decided to brave the crowd and visit the Elder.  
  
"Elder," he said a little bit later. The Elder looked up at him. "I'm guessing you know about my father's death."  
  
"Yes, I do. And by the sounds of it, he was murdered."  
  
"Yes," said Vahn. "That's what I think. But I don't think someone here murdered him. His body had huge holes in it, one in his side, one in his back, and one in his chest. Nothing but a very powerful source could have murdered him." The Elder nodded his head.  
  
"Yes, I know." The Elder thought for a moment, muttering to himself, then turned back to Vahn. "Yes, the source would have to be powerful. But who around here has that kind of power?"  
  
"You aren't suggesting that I did this?" The Elder shrugged.  
  
"I'm not suggesting anything. I'm just saying that if people ever see the body, they could start asking questions. And you could end up being put on the chopping block for something you didn't do."  
  
"I didn't kill my father. Meta isn't even working right now! There is no proof that I did this."  
  
"I do not think that you did this, Vahn." The Elder looked at him, his complexion turning pale. Vahn looked at him, and then sat down.  
  
"You know who did this, didn't you? I can see it in your eyes, Elder. You have to tell me who did this."  
  
"You would not wish to know this information, Vahn."  
  
"You must tell me, Elder." The Elder paused, and then turned to Vahn with a fearful look in his eyes.  
  
"Vahn, this is the work of a powerful foe. One whose power is great, and who has many loyal followers."  
  
"You couldn't mean the Seru?"  
  
"Yes. From what you had described to me, I could recognize the style of killing. I did not wish to tell you; for I remembered everything you had gone through the last time the Seru were in Legaia."  
  
"But how could the Seru have returned? I destroyed Zeto, there's no way he could have just regenerated."  
  
"Actually, there is one way. There is a legend that tells the story of a powerful crystal, called the Dead crystal. The legend states that it has the power to bring back all those killed, as well as kill others. Zeto might have been destroyed, but he could have had a loyal follower, one more loyal then all the rest. If that follower managed to get his hands on the Dead crystal, then he could have revived Zeto and all the Seru with him. However there was one catch. Once the dead crystal had been used by the follower, it returned to where it originally was found. So Zeto might have been resurrected, but he will want that crystal. So he will not try anything until his follower has re-retrieved the crystal."  
  
"So then Zeto has returned?"  
  
"I'm afraid so, Vahn. I'm afraid so."  
  
"How long do we have till he gets the crystal?"  
  
"A few days, most likely less. But Zeto probably already has the crystal in his possession." Vahn stood up and walked to the door.  
  
"Then I'll just have to go after him and get it back."  
  
* * * * *  
  
In a far away land, graced by the shadows of darkness, a creature impatiently paced back and forth. A few moments later someone came up and bowed to the first. The first turned to the newcomer.  
  
"Have you brought what I asked for?"  
  
"Yes, my lord, I have retrieved it." He held out a black crystal, and the first smiled.  
  
"Well done, Shetre." He reached into his cloak and pulled out a small bag. "1000 gold coins, as promised. Take them and be on your way." He tossed the bag to Shetre, who caught it.  
  
"I am forever grateful, all mighty Zeto. I will always remain a loyal follower to you, so call on me should you ever have need." Shetre turned and left, leaving Zeto by himself. He turned the dead crystal over in his hand, and then turned to a nearby guard.  
  
"Heterae, release the Seru. They have gone for too long without food, and we cannot deny them the chance to get some." The guard bowed, and then opened a nearby door. Soon the Seru flew by, and Zeto looked upon them like a father looks upon his children.  
  
"Fly away, my faithful Seru. Do me proud."  
  
*wakes up* huh? Oh.that was the end. Of chapter 4 at least. I know, it's kind of short, but I already warned you about that. Another happy cliffhanger.I just love cliffhangers. Stay tuned for chapter 5, which will probably not be put up right away, due to projects and thanksgiving trips. I may try to get it up today, but it's a little longer than this one, and my hands are cramping up. 


	6. Chapter 5: Destiny and a promise

Wow...it's been FOREVER since I last updated this story, no? Well, lucky for you I managed to find the draft I had. It only took about two years. So, here's another chapter for you. I will try and get the rest of it up soon. I PROMISE.

"Vahn, you must wait," spoke the Elder.

"Wait for what? Wait for the Seru to come back and kill someone else dear to me? I think not. I've had enough of death to last me for the rest of my days. I will wait for nothing. I'm going now." Vahn began to turn the doorknob when the Elder spoke up.

"You can not leave. It is too dangerous for you to do this alone." Vahn released the doorknob and whipped around. Maintaining his composure, he managed to speak in a soft tone.

"Elder, your wisdom means volumes to me, but I must do this. I must do this task, for both myself, and my family, both lost to me and not. Otherwise, I am just letting Zeto win. I'm showing him that he can take anything he wants, and no one will stand in his way. I can't let him have his way, no, not anymore." A single tear drifted down his cheek as he spoke.

"Vahn, I know your loss has been great; it has been greater than that of most who have lived here. However, the Seru are extremely powerful, and to go alone would mean almost certain death. Imagine for one moment if you died, how this town would be affected. How Mei would be affected."

"Mei..." Vahn spoke in a soft tone. "She would be heartbroken, especially since we need each other more than ever now." He sat down, fingering the pendant she had given him so long ago. "She means the world to me, and I mean the world to her." He glanced up at the Elder with a sad smile on his face. "We are planning to marry, you know? I asked her not long after Nene was put to rest. She's been so alone since her father was killed, and I pray each night that our love and the future that lies before us will be enough to finally end her sorrow. And now mine as well, I guess." The Elder slowly came up behind him and placed a comforting hand on Vahn's shoulder.

"Let us both pray that it indeed shall end your sorrow."

"However," added Vahn. "In order for us to even have a future, I must vanquish Zeto once and for all. For, if he is allowed to continue his reign of terror, especially now that he is in possession of the crystal, no one will have a happy future. Not even Mei and I. We will be forced to live in the confines of his power as slaves, or perhaps even reduced to nothing more than unmarked graves, symbols uncharacteristic of the joyful lives we had once known. I can't let that happen. I must do something."

"Very well. I see now that there is nothing I can say that will budge your mind from it's steadfast position. However, I must ask that you at least seek help from Gaia and Noa. They will be able to help you with this task, and perhaps even ease the mind of an old man like myself. Promise me you will do this?"

"I promise," replied Vahn. "Now, I must leave. There are a lot of things I have to think about, and I must be alone." He stood up, opened the door, and walked down the path towards the center of town. Passing by his house, now deathly quiet, Vahn walked to the edge of the city where the ocean tide traveled up the beach. Above it was a rock ledge, which Vahn climbed up with no trouble. Gazing out over the sea, memories of his father came flooding back to him, and tears slowly cascaded down his cheeks for what seemed the millionth time that day.

"Vahn?" Mei's kind voice spoke up behind him, almost inaudible. He slowly turned his head, and smiled slightly.

"Hi Mei."

"You look like you've been crying. Are you all right?"

"Oh Mei," he replied as he stood up and took her hands in his. "I care for you so much, and......I don't know what I'd do if I lost you. You mean the world to me, and you always have."

"Vahn, I know you're upset about your family. But know that I will always be here for you, like you are always there for me. For you also mean the world to me, and if I lost you, I would never forgive myself."

"Then you'd understand if I decided to go after Zeto and the Seru?" At this, Mei turned and looked him straight in the eye.

"Vahn....please don't tell me you're planning to go after them. You are, aren't you?! You're just going to....to....leave me like that? What if you never come back?!?"

"Mei, I have to. If I don't, Zeto and the Seru will forever be in control. I'm not going to be one of their pawns. I'm going."

"NO!!! You can't leave!! I need you here..." Tears streamed down her cheeks as she spoke. "You mean too much to me, Vahn. I don't want to have to stand on that beach and watch as your coffin is sent into the sea." She fell to her knees and sobbed, even while Vahn placed his arms around her.

"Mei...I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. But it's my destiny to go; my destiny to save our world." She looked up with a sad smile.

"Just come back to me Vahn. Don't let me be alone again. Promise you'll come back." He gently kissed her, picking her up.

"I promise."


End file.
